Vamos a hablar
by KeyKnows
Summary: Unos meses después de los acontecimientos de Star Fox Assault, Falco decide que es hora de dejar el equipo de nuevo al no sentirse a gusto con su nueva integrante. Krystal intentará descubrir los motivos de su retirada. Ligero Shonen-ai.


_Star Fox le pertenece a quien le pertenezca, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Vamos a hablar.

— ¿Te vas de nuevo? —la voz de la chica hace eco en el hangar.

Había escuchado sus tenues pasos unos momentos atrás, pero se decidió a ignorarlos pensando que tal vez se iría o con la esperanza de que no dijera nada. Ahora, el menos desea que no lo cuestione, no quiere hablar de ello, no con ella…realmente no con nadie.

— ¿De nuevo? —sabe que no puede quedarse callado, pero tampoco quiere contestar la pregunta obvia que se cierne sobre él, así que escapa cuestionándola a ella— ¿Cuántas veces me he ido?

—Unas cuantas, según escuché —responde Krystal mientras se recarga en el Arwing al que Falco está subiendo algunas cosas.

— ¿Ah si? —dice él, bajando del Arwing y quedando frente a su compañera— ¿quién te lo dijo?

—Nadie —Falco abre la boca para responderle, pero antes de que lo haga ella termina su oración— escuché a Fox hablando con Peppy. Espera que no te vayas de nuevo.

Lo que dice lo sobresalta, su expresión se tensa y lo obliga a retirar la vista. Toma la única maleta que queda en el piso frío y gris del hangar, y se sube de nuevo a la nave para depositarla.

—Entonces ¿te vas? —la pregunta lo irrita. La respuesta es más que obvia, está poniendo sus malditas cosas dentro de la maldita nave en medio de la maldita noche —en algún planeta es de noche al menos—, es evidente que se va.

—Si —le dice al fin bajando de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo agrega— ¿Y qué? ¿Vienes a detenerme?

Ella se mantiene calmada, impertérrita por la actitud de él que ha pasado de indulgente a agresiva de un instante a otro. Lo mira un momento con sus grandes ojos azules, y espera por si tiene algo más que decir. Él no lo hace, la verdad, preferiría mantener la boca cerrada.

—No —responde luego de un rato— Quería preguntarte por qué.

_Pues porque me da la gana_, piensa en decirle, pero no puede. De algún modo siente que no puede mentirle, porque ella sabrá la verdad de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no me lees la mente y lo averiguas? —le reta. Ella parece molesta y hace una mueca— O tal vez ya lo hiciste —continua— Así que por qué no me dices tú ¿por qué me voy?

—Me hago una idea —le contesta, con un tono un tanto más áspero ahora—Pero no estoy segura… —una vez más no deja que Falco diga nada hablando antes de que él tome el aire para hacerlo— Y no te leí la mente, ni voy a hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas? —inquiere recargándose en su nave y adoptando una pose relajada y desentendida, como si le diera lo mismo lo que pensara o dijera, como si pudiera subir a su Arwing y largarse dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

No podría aunque quisiera.

—Por mi—contesta ella sin rodeos. Él mantiene la mirada en otra parte, en otra de las naves que están ahí— Te molesta mi presencia.

Está a punto de irse, y con todo y con que Krystal no termina de agradarle, sabe que no es del tipo de persona que iría a cotillear sobre esa conversación en cuanto él despegue.

_A la mierda_.

—Pues sí. Me voy porque me molestas —no quita su pose de "me importa una mierda", se mantiene a la defensiva, esperando tal vez que ella se aleje harta de su mala actitud.

— ¿Y por qué te molesto? —continua calmada como si estuvieran tomado té y comiendo galletas, como si él no intentara herirla con su sinceridad que rosa con el cinismo.

Falco no quiere decirle. Siente la boca seca y de pronto el deseo de hacer algo, lo que sea, hasta darle un puñetazo se apodera de él. Pero no hace nada, por supuesto, es estúpido siquiera pensarlo. Se queda quieto, esperando que ella diga otra cosa o que suceda algo que los obligue a cortar la conversación.

— ¿No lo sabes tú?

—Me hago una idea.

Se quedan otro rato en silencio. Y Falco piensa en sus razones para irse, piensa en porqué su presencia le molesta tanto, piensa en que ya debería estar en camino a otra galaxia, mirando el vacio tan reconfortante del universo.

— ¿Es por…?

—Sí. Sí es por eso —la interrumpe, ofuscado. Se pasa una mano por la cabeza, acariciando su plumaje azul— Si es por él.

Luce turbado, y Krystal comienza a preguntarse si realmente fue buena idea ir con él. Decide que si lo fue, parece necesitar a alguien con quien hablar.

— ¿Por qué no le dices nada? —inquiera con curiosidad.

— ¿Para qué? —contesta él mientras se separa de la nave y encoge los hombres en un movimiento exagerado— Él no siente lo mismo. Y a demás estás tú —la señala con reproche, molesto, avergonzado por lo que dice— Tú le gustas, te quiere y yo…yo soy sólo su compañero.

—No creo que seas sólo un compañero para Fox —le contradice.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Un amigo…? Podía estar bien así ¿sabes? Siendo sólo su amigo, el idiota del equipo que no escucha ordenes, el que le salva el trasero en el último momento. Pero contigo aquí… —suelta un suspiro— La verdad no puedo.

Un momento de silencio, más pesado y desagradable que los anteriores, más asfixiante.

—Por eso me voy. No quiero verte cerca de él.

Es el turno de ella para suspirar.

—Este equipo, Star Fox, ustedes…son todo lo que tengo ahora —empieza a decir, no en un intento de justificarse, de expiar culpas que sabe no tiene, sólo de hacerle entender—Mi familia ya no está, ni mi planeta, ni mi cultura. No puedo irme…no sabría qué hacer.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas, por eso me voy yo. No sería la primera vez que…

—Ya sé que no es la primera vez. Y por eso quería intentar algo, para que no te vayas. Fox ha hablado mucho conmigo —ignora la mueca de disgusto que aparece y desaparece en la cara de Falco en un parpadeo— y él está muy feliz de que estemos todos juntos. Que te vayas…él no quiere que te vayas.

—Eso no importa, yo ya tome mi decisión —espera por si ella le responde algo, pero no lo hace— Como dije, estás tú, y creo que puedes llenar el "vacío" mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca haría, así que, si me disculpas, debo irme ya.

Decide dar por terminada la conversación, no quiere oír nada más, no hace falta decir nada más.

Salta al interior de su nave, dispuesto a encenderla y largarse ya de ahí.

— ¿Y si él sintiera lo mismo? —le grita Krystal de pronto, quizás en un intento desesperado porque retenerlo un poco más.

— ¿Qué? —se asoma por una orilla de la cabina y la mira desconcertado— ¿Él te ha dicho algo?

—No —es sincera y cuando ve que él vuelve a introducirse a la cabina se apresura a hablar— Pero es evidente. Cómo habla de ti, lo qué dice de ti…supongo que ustedes dos no hablan mucho ¿verdad?

Falco no dice nada, así que Krystal prosigue.

—Tal vez sea un buen momento para hablar. Si vas a irte de todos modos no pasa nada.

Al fin se retira, sus pasos suenan más fuertes que cuando llegó y deja a Falco sentado en la cabina, mirando el techo alto, gris y oscuro del hangar.

* * *

Al día siguiente —o al menos es de día en un algún planeta—, todos se sientan a la mesa de la pseudo cocina de la nave para tomar el desayuno. Falco se sienta a lado de Fox, y asegurándose de que nadie más lo oiga, le agrade a Krystal por lo bajo. De pronto, ya no le cae tan mal.

* * *

_Ok, no…no lo sé ._. yo estaba viendo Star Wars: el imperio contraataca, y de algún modo terminé pensando en Star Fox y esta idea me vino a la mente y pues aquí esta. Nunca en mi vida había escrito nada de Star Fox, aunque ya lo había pensando y hace décadas que jugué Assault y tampoco leo muchos fanfics, así que el OOC seguramente está presente, no me maten(?)_

_Pero en fin, sus comentarios son siempre apreciados._

_(Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy but here's a fanfic, so review it maybe?)_


End file.
